


You're a gentle lavender.

by leejah



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha Choi San, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Choi San is Whipped, Established Kim Hongjoong l Park Seonghwa, Jongho is Wooyoung's brother, Jung Wooyoung is a Brat, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jeong Yunho, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kang Yeosang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leejah/pseuds/leejah
Summary: Wooyoung was probably the definition of a sheltered Omega, being the son of the pack leaders Seonghwa & Hongjoong. He just wanted some freedom when he met the dark and imposing Wolf in the woods outside their territory.Or:San is a lone wolf, Wooyoung is overprotected and both of them fall into each other.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	You're a gentle lavender.

Wooyoung was probably the definition of a sheltered Omega. His parents Seonghwa and Hongjoong had always been overly protective of him, as their oldest son, as consequently the one who would become the Pack Omega. So, because, as an Omega, Seonghwa was nothing short of suffocatingly overprotective, Wooyoung hadn’t exactly spent his childhood running around with other packs...or even his own for that matter. In fact, the only people he really spent time with was his family, including his younger brother Jongho, the other Omega’s - including his best friend Yeosang - and sometimes the children that had not yet presented. 

So yes, Wooyoung was sheltered. And also extremely bored and rebellious. 

He had spent his teenage years perfecting his methods of escaping from Seonghwa undetected, sadly failing more times than succeeding, but, at the age of twenty-two, he had finally devised the perfect way to gain some freedom; even if that freedom was only in the form of a late night run in the woods surrounding their territory. 

He just adored running under the moon by himself, the wind blowing at his face - sometimes in his wolf form, other times he just wanted to feel the leaves crunch under his bare feet. 

It’s what had brought him out to the woods again that night. He was in his human form, enjoying the gentle breeze and the way the moonlight kissed the bark of the trees in his path. It was relaxing, nothing to hear but the rustling of the leaves and the crunch of the debris under foot. 

He probably should have realised, in all the years in had been doing this, that, one day, there would come a time, where he realised going out at night _alone,_ out of the ear shot of his sleeping pack, was dangerous. But instead, he fool-heartedly, and most literally, walked into danger like the sheltered Omega he was. 

His only thought, as he caught the flash of blood red eyes peering at him through a bush no more than three metres away from him, was a curse at the fact that he had never even had the chance to find a mate or finally become pack leader simply to lord himself over Yeosang like the annoying friend he was.

The growling followed the blood red eyes and Wooyoung was frozen on the spot, like his body had accepted death before his mind had. He whimpered. 

He heard the crunch of the leaves as the predator pressed closer, a jet black snout pushing its way through the bush, stalking ever closer to his prey.

Maybe that should have been the perfect time to run or scream or try, at least, to appeal to the wolf in front of him, but he did none of that. He just stood, in a kind of trance, as more of the jet black wolf pushed through the bush.

He couldn’t help the distressed pheromones that were now leaking from him. He was pretty certain he was going to die so, at least, he didn’t have to be embarrassed about his lack of control over his own secretions. 

It wasn’t until the wolf was completely out of the bush, maybe only a metre or so between them, when they both stopped in their tracks.

It was instinct, pure instinct, that rolled through his body when the smell coming from the other wolf finally hit him. And fuck, was it a smell. Juxtaposed to the frightening figure of the wolf before him, was a beautiful smell of lavender. It was soft, and relaxing, and it just made him think of rainy days where he curled up in his furs and listened to the soothing sound of the water that pitter-pattered against his tent. 

The black wolf seemed to be intently sniffing at him as well, red eyes gleaming curiously, and, before Wooyoung could even work out what the hell was happening, they had moved close to each other, close enough that Wooyoung let his instincts take over, burying his hands in the soft black fur, kneeling down as they both buried their noses in each others necks.

He could spend forever wrapped in that smell. Closing his eyes as he rolled the black fur between his fingers and thumbs, he hummed in delight, giggling when he felt the wet nose pressing against his neck.

Maybe he should have been scared, a foreign wolf was pressed against him so close he could tear his throat out, but he just nuzzled the wolf's neck in return, both of them making a game out of burying their noses in each other's scents.

It hit him all at once when the black wolf pounced on him, pushing his back to the ground and nosing up his neck before dragging his rough tongue up its length. Alpha. This wolf was an Alpha. He should have seen it already; the wolf had an imposing stature, dominance roiled from his body, pushing through the woods. But, being as sheltered as he was, he wasn’t exactly familiar with Alpha’s, or at least ones that weren’t from his family. 

He was only broken from his thought process when he felt the drag of teeth against his neck. Wooyoung pushed himself up off the ground and scooted back a little, but not before his traitorous body released a satisfied whine at the feeling. 

The black wolf stayed where he was, but his head was tilted in confusion.

“My pack,” Wooyoung began to explain, “They don’t know I’m here and if they see me marked up I don’t think I’ll ever be allowed out of the house again.”

The wolf seemed to take a moment to consider his words before bowing his head in a nod, then careful stalking up to Wooyoung again, simply to rest his head on the Omega’s shoulder.

“You’re an Alpha, right?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

He took the rumble he felt from the wolf’s throat against his shoulder as a yes.

“Are you from a pack nearby? I haven’t seen you before.” Wooyoung asked, not realising it was kind of pointless trying to communicate whilst he was in his wolf form until he had nothing but silence for a reply.

The wolf whined when he removed his head from Wooyoung and shook its head. Wooyoung smiled at the effort of giving him the answer he wanted and stroked his head in reply, the wolf let out a content grumble under the ministrations. 

“Where’s your pack then? Are you here with them?” he asked, mindlessly running his hand over the soft, short fur on top of the black wolf’s head.

Another shake of the head.

“You’re alone?” he asked, confused.

A nod.

“Where is your pack?” he frowned.

A head shake.

“Do you have a pack?” he asked, praying that it was _not_ a lone wolf he had just stumbled upon. Because that was good news for no one.

The wolf shook his head and Wooyoung’s stomach dropped.

Lone wolves were reasonably rare and never a good thing. They ranged from the worst - that being feral wolves which enjoyed nothing but ripped the throats out of everything that moved - to the not so bad. The better end of the spectrum usually consisted of banished wolves or those that had lost their pack, though, nine times out of ten, the latter was usually just a short period before they eventually became feral. 

The wolf must have noticed Wooyoung’s hand had stopped moving on his head because he was nudging at his arm with his nose, asking for the head stroking to continue. 

“You’re not feral,” the Omega hummed. He didn’t really mean to say it outloud, but if there was one thing Wooyoung was excellent at, it was running his mouth. 

The wolf shook his head again. Well at least that was one less thing to worry about. 

His parents were going to absolutely skin him alive.

“It might be easier to talk about this after you change,” Wooyoung hummed, rubbing the skin of the wolf’s head again.

The wolf paused before giving a shake of the head again.

“You don’t want to?” the Omega asked.

Shake.

“You...you can’t?” he guessed.

Another shake.

“You don’t know how.” Wooyoung spoke, and the nod that followed was deep and sure. “You haven’t been around other wolves for a long time, have you?” he asked, feeling like he had hit the nail on the head again. The nod was a clear affirmative. 

“You’re interesting,” Wooyoung said, speaking his mind without meaning to again.

The wolf stood there for a moment, as if waiting for the Omega to say something else, before he moved forward again, pressing his nose into Wooyoung’s neck and giving it some gentle laps of the tongue.

Wooyoung smiled, wrapping his arms around the black fur in an awkward hug of sorts.

They eventually ended up on the forest floor, the black wolf had wrapped himself around the Omega for warmth, and Wooyoung was resting his head on the wolf's back, watching the stars from the clearing in the trees. The breeze was soft and picked up just enough for the smell of lavender to swirl around him satisfactorily, causing his eyelids to feel heavy, the lull of sleep dragging him under like a wave rolling into the sea. Wooyoung hadn’t felt this content in a long time, not since he used to curl up with his parents as a cub.

Maybe he should have asked a lot more questions or been a lot more scared of the stray wolf, but, instead, he simply closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle rise and fall of the chest under his head, letting the soft puffs of breath guide him into a slumber. 

\---

Wooyoung woke up to the rumble of a growl underneath his head. He whined, annoyed that he had been pulled from his sleep when he had been so comfortable, and nuzzled his head further into the soft fur underneath it, hoping to stop the threatening noise rippling from below his ear.

It was only when the growl continued, though, that his brain kicked in and told him that a growl usually meant a threat. 

He snapped his eyes open, taking in his surroundings; he was in the forest and the rising sun was beaming down on his face. Two things struck him simultaneously: one, he was going to be in a shit tonne of trouble if his parents were awake, and two, he was still curled up with the random wolf he had stumbled upon last night. Apparently he was a glutton for punishment because there was no way either one of these options wasn’t going to end up with him dead. 

He pulled his head up from where it was resting on the wolf's fur to try and assess what the hell he was growling at so intensely. He almost missed the familiar scent of his best friend through the smell of lavender that permeated everything around.

He buried his fingers in the soft black fur to try and soothe the rumbling underneath.

“It’s okay, it’s my friend. He won't hurt us,” Wooyoung spoke softly.

It took a few more strokes to his pelt before the growling ceased. But that just gave the Omega an awareness of a whole other situation; how the hell was he supposed to explain what he was doing out in the middle of the woods with a strange, not to mention _lone_ , wolf.

But apparently the situation was resolving itself because suddenly the large black wolf shot up and scarpered away so quickly that Wooyoung wasn’t sure if he had dreamed the whole thing up. 

By the time Yeosang had found him in the clearing the smell of lavender had muted to the point where it smelled like he had just been picking flowers.

“Dude, you are so lucky I came over early to find you because if Seonghwa noticed you were gone you would have been skinned alive,” Yeosang spoke, offering his hand to pull him off the ground where he was still seated. He took it.

Yeosang sniffed, and looked around when he failed to make a response. “Were you out here picking flowers or something? Literally why would you risk your ass for that?”

Wooyoung was kind of glad he didn’t have to explain the fact that he had spent his night with a foreign wolf so he just laughed and let Yeosang lead him back to his tent, not saying much even when Seonghwa burst through the entrance and wrinkled his nose, commenting at the strange smell that clung to his body.

“Why do you smell so strongly of lavender?” the Omega asked with a frown, suspicious of his son as always. 

“Ah, I found some on my morning run and decided to bring it back to him,” Yeosang said, always quick to cover up the problems his best friend got himself into. 

“I didn’t think any grew around here,” was the only comment Seonghwa made before he nodded, seemingly not questioning Yeosang. Once Seonghwa was happy that his oldest was not causing trouble so early in the morning, he left the tent to attend to other things, leaving Wooyoung alone with Yeosang again.

“You totally owe me for covering for your ass,” the older Omega snorted.

Wooyoung offered him a sheepish smile, still kind of dazed from everything that had happened. 

“I think you owe me an explanation though, because I’ve been around you for long enough now to know that the lavender smell is not from a flower.” Yeosang gave him a hard stare, crossing his arms.

Oh, crap. 

“You have to listen to me without running to Seonghwa or Hongjoong, okay?” he whined. 

“Shit, Wooyoung, what have you gotten yourself into now?” Yeosang groaned, flashing him a concerned look.

“I went out last night for a run, to have a breather, you know?” he asked, Yeosang nodded so he decided to continue, “And I might have stumbled upon another wolf…”

“Please tell me it was just an omega from another pack,” Yeosang pleaded. 

“It might have been an alpha,” Yeosang groaned, “and I might have ended up falling asleep with him,”

“Wooyoung!”

“And he might have also been a lone wolf…” he winced once he was finished, ready for Yeosang to snap.

“Jesus, Wooyoung! Are you trying to get yourself killed? A feral wolf…”

“He wasn’t feral!” Wooyoung snapped, unsure as to why he was so pent up.

“Yeah but we all know what happens to wolves without a pack,” Yeosang returned.

“He’s different. He wasn’t trying to hurt me.” Wooyoung whined, looking away, not realising until it was too late that exposing his neck was just showing the source of the intense scent.

“He fucking scented you? Are you actually insane?” Yeosang snapped.

“He wasn’t going to hurt me!” Wooyoung growled back.

“You let a strange wolf - _a lone one at that_ \- get to your neck and you’re trying to play it off because, what? He looked like he wasn’t going to snap at you? What? Was his fur too pretty?”

Wooyoung shrunk into himself. Yeosang had always been good at pinpointing someone's weakness.

“Look, Wooyoung, I’m not trying to be a dick but that was insanely dangerous!” his friend said in exasperation.

Wooyoung stayed silent.

“Just how pretty was he?” Yeosang snorted, trying to ease the tension.

“He had jet black fur and blood red eyes,” Wooyoung hummed.

He saw the “what the actual fuck?” on Yeosang’s face before it came out of his mouth.

\---

  
  


Yeosang had kept his mouth shut about the whole ‘lone wolf’ situation even if he kept on giving Wooyoung judgemental side glances once in a while. That meant that, though his friend was intensely judging him, he was still able to sneak out when the opportunity presented itself.

The perfect time came a week later once his parents had fallen asleep quickly as they had on the last night he had snuck out to enjoy the woods. As his bare feet crunched on the leaves on the ground he wondered if he would meet the black wolf again, or if he would be spending his time alone, as he had originally intended the other night.

He found himself wandering to the same spot he had met the black wolf and, as if the Alpha had been thinking the same thing, he found the exact person he was looking for curled up where he had last seen him.

“Hi,” Wooyoung spoke, not meaning to startle the poor thing as he moved towards it.

The head of the black wolf snapped up, red eyes locked onto Wooyoung in a way that would have frightened him if he thought he was prey, but instead made him shiver with the intensity as he sat himself down next to the Alpha.

The wolf pressed its wet nose to Wooyoung’s neck, the way it had the other night, but this time it was smelling instead of scenting. As if it wanted to check that no one else had left their scent on the omega. It made him trill before he even thought about what that meant. 

Wooyoung barked out a happy laugh and laid down on the soft, black fur, burying his nose in it as the wolf bathed him in languid strokes of the tongue.

“It’s nice to see you too,” the Omega hummed, scratching the wolf behind the ear the way he always liked it when he was in his other form. 

The wolf let out a content rumble, or at least what Wooyoung could assume was content, before he went back to lazily pulling his tongue over the Omega’s neck. 

They probably continued that way for close to an hour before the thought struck Wooyoung.

“Hey, I never asked. Do you have a name?” he questioned, pulling himself up from the wolf’s pelt so he could watch the nod of his head that followed.

“Hmm, I would ask but you can’t really tell me...maybe I can list off the letters of the alphabet and you can bark when I get to the right one? Then on the last letter just bark again so I don’t continue on forever,” he laughed.

The wolf nodded as they got through three rounds of letters before the wolf let out a double bark at the letter ‘N’ signifying the end of the name. Three letters. Nice and easy.

“San?” Wooyoung asked, checking he had gotten it right.

The wolf nodded. Wooyoung smiled.

“Hi San, I’m Wooyoung, it’s nice to meet you.” he giggled out, his head falling back on the black fur. The following licks made him feel like the wolf thought it was nice to meet him too. 

He stayed the night with the wolf again, talking the wolf’s ear off about anything and everything, well aware the only comments the other could make was the odd grunt, growl, whine or lick of encouragement. It was nice, Wooyoung felt extremely content, that familiar lavender scent was starting to feel just as much like home as his actual tent did. 

“Sannie?” Wooyoung asked, he had picked up the nickname pretty fast. Cute and adorable, just like the wolf’s behaviour.

He heard a gentle rumble of sound from the wolf in reply, letting him know that he was listening. 

“Do you want to have a pack?” he knew the question was sudden, but he couldn’t really stop the words falling from his mouth.

The wolf became still, no noise of reply or press of his tongue on Wooyoung’s neck. 

Then, just as he had the first time they met, the wolf pulled himself up from under Wooyoung and disappeared into the forest like he was never there to begin with. 

An uneasy feeling settled itself in Wooyoung’s stomach as he dragged himself home. The only thing that let him sleep when he collapsed into his furs was the strong scent of lavender that was coming from his skin and clothes.

\---

It was about lunch time the next day when Wooyoung became aware of the fact that San was watching him from the cover of the woods. 

His nose had picked up on the subtle lavender scent and he had already had the feeling that he was being watched from the moment he had left his tent that morning. He looked around, finding that none of the others had noticed the outsider waiting on the edge of their territory and sighed in relief. 

Yeosang gave him a strange look but ultimately ignored him.

The Omega felt an intense need to dash over to the wolf and jump on him, roll around on the ground and play fight, the way he used to with the others when they were pups, but he suppressed it. Not wanting to let the rest of the pack in on the fact there was a stranger in the woods.

He liked to think he was subtle the way he released his pheromones further, trying to reach the edge of the woods and let San know he knew he was there, but Yeosang was squinting his eyes at him like he knew something was up.

“What are you doing? You’re releasing pheromones,” The older said in suspicion.

“Oh, I am? Sorry, I didn’t notice.” It was a lie that could be construed as a snarky comment, Wooyoung’s usual flavour of response that seemed to calm Yeosang’s suspicions.

Though it was all for naught, because the pheromones seemed to have reached San and triggered his own in response. The strong lavender smell obviously alerted Yeosang because he snapped his head over to the treeline where San was disguising himself. 

“ _Wooyoung,_ ” Yeosang ground out. A warning as well as a ‘what the hell are you doing?’.

“I didn’t know he was watching until just now, okay? Sannie won't hurt anyone, he’s not like that,” Wooyoung snapped quietly in response.

“Oh, so you’re on a first name basis with the _lone wolf_ now?” Yeosang ground out looking bewildered. 

“We met last night. It’s no big deal, okay? He’s not going to hurt me so stop giving me that look!” he whispered aggressively.

“I’m trying to be the voice of reason, Wooyoung! Meeting a lone wolf is one thing, but you’re a son of the pack leaders, you’re next in line. Meeting a strange alpha in the woods is just asking for trouble. Your parents would have a heart attack if they knew you stumbled upon him, let alone spent long enough to exchange names!”

Yeosang was right. He _knew_ Yeosang was right, but something told him he just couldn’t let go and risk not seeing San again.

“I _know_ , okay!” Wooyoung ground out. “But San isn’t like that! We’re friends, okay?”

“Wooyoung he’s scented you. Multiple times.” Yeosang huffed in response.

“Whatever! I did it to him too!”

“YOU WHAT?!” Yeosang shouted. It was loud enough to alert the others and Wooyoung pouted as he caught San slipping back into the woods at the sound.

“Yeosang, chill, okay? It’s not a big deal.” he said, trying to relax him so that he wouldn’t cause a commotion big enough to alert his parents. 

“How am I supposed to chill?” Yeosang replied, thankfully quieter, “You’ve been scenting an Alpha. Do you even know what that means?”

“It’s not like that, I told you!” Wooyoung whined. 

“Wooyoung, it’s never _not_ like that. Why did you guys start it anyway?” Yeosang asked, giving him an incredulous look.

“I don’t know, it just happened, okay?” he pouted.

Yeosang squinted his eyes as he looked over his face, he opened his mouth to say something but they were interrupted by another Omega asking if everything was alright. They both nodded their heads in a silent agreement not to talk about it. 

\--

Wooyoung was, as Seonghwa described it, being a brat.

“No. I’m not going through your weird ritual. I don’t need a mate! Yesterday you wouldn’t even let me hang out with Alphas and now you’re making me pick one?!” Wooyoung shouted at his parents.

“Wooyoung, don’t you think it’s the right time? I know I’ve been a little overprotective but you’re old enough to settle down now. It’s not a life sentence, we just want to give you the opportunity to find an Alpha, okay?” Seonghwa said, his manner a lot more calm than his son.

“But I don’t _want_ an Alpha. I just want to be free to do as I like!” he huffed.

“Wooyoung, the only way we know we can protect you without keeping you here is by letting you choose a mate.” Hongjoong spoke.

He knew what his parents were saying was right. But he hated the idea of being tied to someone just to run free.

“I don’t want to be owned,” he whimpered.

“Honey, if you find the right mate you won't be, okay? We’re not asking you to choose right away, we just want to give you the option okay?” Seonghwa was looking at him with sympathy and rubbing his back the way he always did when he tried to calm him. 

“When?” he asked, because he knew he was fighting a losing battle. His parents had probably already set up a party in which he could meet the Alphas.

“Tomorrow,” Hongjoong said, looking like he was waiting for Wooyoung to explode all over again.

He just groaned and pouted dramatically, knowing that nothing good would come from being in the presence of a hundred Alphas who just wanted to use him to become the pack leader.

\---

He ran to the forest that night, not caring if his parents were fully asleep. He needed someone that would listen to him and not tell him all about ‘his duty’. The only person he knew who could do that was San.

“Sannie?” he asked into the forest once he was sure he was deep enough not to be heard by his pack.

The red eyes flashed at him as the black wolf padded over to him, seemingly hiding in the brushes close by.

Wooyoung knelt down to greet him, throwing his arms over the wolf and burying his head in the fur of the wolf's neck in a hug. The wolf let out a questioning grumble.

“Everything sucks, Sannie,” he complained, trying not to cry into the pretty black pelt. “My parents want me to pick an Alpha to mate with,”

The wolf let out a low growl which, for some reason, was comforting. Wooyoung tightened his grip on the wolf’s back.

“I don’t want to meet all those stupid Alphas.” He whined. “I just want to be able to be free. I know I’m the next in line to be pack leader and everything but don’t I have the right to choose? I don’t want to be a means to being pack leader to all those stupid alphas.”

San let out a grumble which Wooyoung couldn’t decipher and licked at his back through his pyjamas. 

“I don’t want them to separate us. You’re my friend, and I know what another stupid alpha would say if they knew about you.”

He felt the wolf whine and tightened his grip again.

“Can we just stay here for tonight?” he asked, “I have to meet them all tomorrow and you’re the only one who can take my mind off of it.”

The wolf licked at his back again which he took as a yes. When he finally pulled back to look San in the face, the Wolf sweetly licked his cheek, as if he needed to check if Wooyoung had been crying. He let out a joyous bark of laughter as they settled back into their, what, by this point, could be considered a routine, of curling up into each other and lazily swapping scents. 

Wooyoung fell asleep again, but he slipped out of San’s hold early enough that he wouldn’t get caught by his pack. It felt bittersweet. 

\---

Wooyoung woke up in the morning after falling back into his bed when he returned from the woods. He had curled up, trying to push the lavender scent that lingers on his clothes closer to his nose, falling asleep quickly once the scent surrounded him. 

The first thing he noticed when he had to get ready for the party that afternoon was that he felt slightly sweaty, more so than usual, but he put it down to the fact that he was stressed. 

Seonghwa had come in and stressed over this and that - nothing out of the ordinary - making sure that Wooyoung was ultimately comfortable with everything. He was not, but now was not really the time to complain about everything. 

All he had to do was get through this one day and then he would be back to his normal life. No stupid alpha was going to tie him down. 

At least that was his plan as he waited for his parents to introduce him in this stupid dinner. He was sitting just off the stage, away from prying eyes, with Yeosang, shaking his leg with something between nerves and annoyance.

“Stop shaking, this will be over before you know it. Then you can get back to your _Sannie_ ,” Yeosang scoffed.

Weirdly enough, at the sound of San’s name he did stop fidgeting. He sent a pout Yeosang’s way but it held no real malice. 

Truthfully, he had started to feel a little dizzy since his parents had started their whole spiel but he didn’t think that now was the right time to bring it up. All he had to do was greet the Alphas and get through the meal and he was scot free. 

He saw the signal from Hongjoong to join them on stage and sent an over the top look to Yeosang, which was only replied to with an eyeroll.

He stalked over to his parents trying to look as unenthused as possible. He could tell it was working because Seonghwa was shooting him a glare the whole way.

He watched over the crowd of alpha’s as his parents introduced him, he couldn’t discern all their scents but none of them intrigued him, unsurprisingly. He watched, bored as they tried to get his attention, showing off muscles or trying to be flirty. Wooyoung simply huffed.

He snapped his eyes shut as he started feeling light headed, wondering if it was something to do with the fact that this was the most scents he had ever come across before. 

It was only when he stumbled into Seonghwa that he realised something was actually wrong with him.

Seonghwa snapped his head at him, concerned, and tried to catch him as he collapsed to his knees, suddenly no longer having the strength to hold himself up. He felt like he was burning up. 

“Hongjoong, we have to get him out of here,” Seonghwa snapped quietly.

“What’s happening?” The alpha asked, concerned.

“He’s about to go into his heat and I don’t think it’s a good idea to be around this many alpha’s when that happens,” Seonghwa replied quickly.

Oh, so that’s what this feeling was.

“Sorry, everyone but we’re going to have to reschedule, our Wooyoung is not feeling well. Please stay seated and enjoy the food,” Hongjoong spoke eloquently to the crowd.

His parents escorted him off the stage, helping him with one of his arms over each of his shoulders. Yeosang, obviously catching on quickly, followed them too. 

When they got out of the tent and into the open air he whimpered from the feeling of the cold air on his skin. He just wanted to collapse into a bundle and never wake up again. Aching was slowly settling in over his entire body, embarrassingly centred around his ass, making it harder and harder to walk.

A beta guard appeared in front of them, stopping their movement, and Wooyoung whimpered again, because he _needed_ to be in bed right now and this guy was stopping him from getting there.

“An outsider has broken into the territory, we’ve tried to stop him but he was too strong,” The guy huffed, clearly having just run over. Wooyoung was only half paying attention. 

The lavender smell hit him hard and he couldn’t help collapsing to the floor despite his parent’s best efforts to keep him steady.

“San,” was the only word he could get out, but the idea of it lit a fire anew inside him.

Suddenly all he could think about was that black wolf with the pretty red eyes. He wanted to be scented again. He wanted to get bitten. He wanted to be marked. Everywhere. All over. He wanted San. No. He _needed_ San.

Yeosang seemed to have caught on again, noticing not only Wooyoung’s pathetic whines but also the sudden smell of lavender. 

There was someone approaching them. Fast.

Wooyoung’s vision was getting a bit blurry, a mix between it being hard for him to focus and tears building up from frustration.

The guard turned around, placing himself in Wooyoung’s vision. For some reason it pissed him off. The smell of lavender was getting closer, but Wooyoung couldn’t see the black wolf anywhere. He whined.

“San,” he cried, trying to move towards the growing scent. 

Hongjoong looked ready to start a fight when Yeosang put a hand in front of him and went to approach whoever was coming into their view. 

“Wooyoung, kill me later once we have this all sorted out, okay?” Yeosang said, but he was too confused to give any sort of answer in return.

“You don’t need to fight him, in fact I would move out of the way,” Yeosang sighed, talking to both the guard and Hongjoong.

“What are you going on about?” Hongjoong asked.

“Wooyoung did his usual of doing something stupid and didn’t even notice he found his soulmate,” Yeosang sighed, flicking his eyes to the figure who was almost in their vision.

“He _what_?” Seonghwa shouted.

“I’ll explain, okay? Just, let San get to him first. You know he’ll feel better if he has his alpha beside him.” Yeosang said.

San was here? Wooyoung perked up a little, blinking the blurriness away from his eyes until he could finally make out the figure in front of him. Out of the corner of the eye he saw Hongjoong nod and the guard finally stopped blocking his view. 

The guy wasn’t much taller than him, with jet black hair and red eyes that we’re locked onto him. He looked strong, imposing even, but when he noticed Wooyoung’s stare he gave a smile that was nothing short of gentle and loving. He had dimples, Wooyoung wanted to giggle, but his body hurt. He was cute, yes. Sexy? Definitely. And he smelled strongly of lavender. Just like his Sannie.

He was also buck naked but that wasn’t really important at that moment.

“Wooyoungie, I’m here.” he cooed, kneeling down to his level and running a hand softly over his head, brushing his hair out of the way where it was sticking to his forehead from the sweat. He was giving him that pretty smile again.

“Sannie,” Wooyoung whined, because the guy smelled a lot like the wolf he was desperate for right now.

“Yeah, Young-ah. It’s me,” he replied, running a thumb over his cheek to catch the frustrated tears that he was still crying.

It clicked later than it should have, that the guy in front of him _was_ San. Was his black wolf. He let out an embarrassing amount of slick, a feeling he was completely unfamiliar with, and sniffled and utterly humiliated.

“Don’t cry, it’s okay. I’ve got you,” San said softly to him, hands still caressing his face.

“You’re human,” Wooyoung said, confused at how his black wolf had suddenly appeared as a hot guy after telling him he didn’t remember even how to change.

The guy shrugged. “I think it just happened on instinct when I smelt you,” he explained, seeming unsure himself.

“You’re naked,” Wooyoung said with a wrinkle of his nose.

San laughed. It was beautiful and melodious and Wooyoung was entranced. “Yeah, I didn’t exactly have time to go shopping.”

He actually heard Yeosang laugh at that one, which meant the guy was already gaining favour with his friend.

“You changed for me,” Wooyoung said, he hated the fact that he just seemed to be listing off facts one at a time but his brain wasn’t letting him process things much further than that.

“I’d do anything for you,” San said, another dazzling smile sent his way.

“Take me to my bed,” Wooyoung said, it was somewhere between a question and a demand, but whatever the combination was, San nodded at it and went to pick him up, princess style. 

Wooyoung blushed, not that it was probably noticeable with the way his whole body was flushed from the heat.

“Can you show me to his tent?” San asked in the direction of his parents. They still seemed suspicious of the guy, which was fair enough considering the fact they had only just learnt about him. “I think he’d feel better if we explained everything where he could feel comfortable. I don’t want to keep him outside where one of those alpha’s could come out at any minute and smell him,” he added, jaw tightening.

Hongjoong nodded, Seonghwa simply took cue from his Alpha as they escorted him to Wooyoung’s tent. Yeosang trailing close behind. 

Wooyoung sighed the second he was placed down on his furs, curling up close to them but pulling his nose out when they started to block the smell of lavender. In fact, he thought, the whole place would smell a whole lot nicer if it was drenched in San’s scent.

San giggled at him as he nosed the furs, gently brushing the omega’s hair away again, but quieting down when Wooyoung pressed his nose against his wrist, breathing in heavily, he sighed, like he finally found what he was missing.

“Can you now explain what the hell is happening?” Seonghwa asked, not looking like he was going to take ‘no’ for an answer.

“Of course, I’m sorry, Wooyoung is very distracting.” San said with a wince, seeming genuinely annoyed at himself for getting so distracted.

“You might want to sit down for this, Seonghwa.” Yeosang added helpfully.

“Just tell me how all this,” Seonghwa gestured with his hands towards where San was sitting at Wooyoung’s bedside, seemingly not noticing the Omega eagerly rubbing his nose against the alpha’s wrist. “Happened.”

“Wooyoung found me in the woods a few weeks ago in the middle of the night,” San started.

“I knew he had been sneaking out! I can’t believe he did that after all my warnings!” Seonghwa hissed.

“Calm down, Seonghwa, just let him finish before you kill your own son,” Hongjoong said, putting a hand on Seonghwa’s shoulder. 

Seonghwa grumbled, but let San continue.

“I was in my wolf form and we just, I don’t know, clicked. At first I thought it might have just been that his scent was calming or something but I realised the next time we met that we were soulmates. It actually explains a lot more than that…” San awkwardly looked down to Wooyoung, who was watching him intently still, annoyed that his parents were still in the tent. “I’m actually a lone wolf,” San spoke.

“ _YOU’RE WHAT?_ ” Seonghwa snapped, and San had the good sense to flinch instead of act like someone was threatening his omega. Wooyoung was impressed at his control. Impulse control was something that Wooyoung had never been good with.

“Seonghwa, calm down. If he’s speaking to us like he is now, that means he’s not feral. He’s not going to hurt Wooyoung.” Hongjoong said, rubbing a hand gently on the Omega’s back, releasing soothing pheromones. Seonghwa shot him an unimpressed look but relaxed a little. “I think I know what you’re talking about,” Hongjoong addressed San. “You’re a lone wolf, guessing by the fact that Wooyoung was surprised you changed, you probably have been for a long time. You’re thinking the only reason you didn’t go feral was because you had a soulmate, right?” San nodded. “Makes sense. It’s rare, but it happens.”

“I’ve never heard of something like this before,” Yeosang hummed.

“That’s because it’s just that rare. The only reason I know about it is because I’ve done extensive research on werewolf history. Even then, it was only mentioned a few times. Even if soulmates were more common, the chances of one being a lone wolf...it’s slim to none.” Hongjoong said, looking more fascinated than pissed about the conversation. 

“I guess that makes sense…” Seonghwa sighed. “But why did Wooyoung suddenly go into heat?” 

“I, um, think that might actually be my fault,” San admitted awkwardly.

That was news to Wooyoung. He caught San’s eye in question but the alpha just gave him a small smile.

“Explain,” Seonghwa spoke.

“Wooyoung came to me last night to tell me about the, um, event you were having today. I think I subconsciously released some pheromones that may have triggered his heat.” San hummed, “I didn’t do it on purpose. Honestly, this really isn’t ideal. I would have rather, you know, asked him on a date or something first.” San laughed awkwardly.

No one said anything.

“You want to date me?” Wooyoung mewled curiously. San looked down at him surprised.

“We’re soulmates, Young-ah, I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” he laughed.

“He’s a little dense but I hope you’ll love him regardless,” Yeosang dead-panned.

“Fuck off,” Wooyoung said, feeling a little more lively now he didn’t have to move his limbs.

San just laughed and gave a loving stroke to Wooyoung’s cheek.

“I love him no matter what,” San hummed, smiling down at the omega. “Not because he’s my soulmate, but because he’s Wooyoung. He trusted me even when I was a strange lone wolf, and he came back to me even when I ran away from him.” 

“Oh yeah, that reminds me. Is red your usual eye colour or is it a lone wolf thing?” Yeosang asked unabashedly. 

San actually blushed at that.

“Um, it’s kind of embarrassing to say what that’s actually about,” San replied with a nervous smile.

“Fair enough. Though, why am I not surprised Wooyoung is soulmates with a terrifying giant black wolf?” Yeosang sighed dramatically. 

“You’re a black wolf?” Seonghwa asked, San nodded. “And he didn’t even think, for once, that he should run away from a black wolf with red eyes? And he says _I_ embarrass _him_.” Seonghwa scoffed.

“You’re literally the _most_ embarrassing,” Wooyoung snorted. “Plus, Sannie is really pretty as a wolf. You get over the scary bit when you realise he smells like lavender,” he hummed happily, breathing in more of the alpha’s smell.

Seonghwa seemed to piece something together at that point.

“That’s why you smelt of lavender that other morning! Wooyoung! Did you stay out all night with a strange wolf?” he chastised.

“We fell asleep! It’s not like I planned it!” Wooyoung pouted, feeling another headache coming on.

“Now that I’ve met you I get the whole lavender thing,” Yeosang said. “You seem like a typical alpha on the outside, maybe even a bit more menacing, but you’re really gentle, aren’t you?” 

“Something like that,” San smiled.

“Well it’s great we have this all straightened out now, but would you please put some clothes on so I don’t have to leave my only omega child alone with a naked man?” Hongjoong asked.

San turned bright red. Wooyoung whined when the alpha left his side, but was equally as red when he watched the naked ass leave the tent.

“At least you know he looks good naked,” Yeosang nonchalantly commented.

“I literally hate you,” Wooyoung groaned. Not that he was able to deny Yeosang was telling the truth. He had practically hit the jackpot with his soulmate. Not that he would ever admit that out loud.


End file.
